Silver Moon light!
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: Just like the novels of fruits basket but I added some new people to the story!Hehe What type of person! Well you got to read it then!Chapter 7 is up and running! Soon coming out with Chapter 8!
1. Intro!

_**Silver Moon light!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket_

_Claimer: But I do own Aina and some other people that I made._

Aina Morish is a teenager girl, who is 15 year old.

She is the School president.

Her hair is long, and it is green.

Deep blue eyes.

Aina was born in the year of the tiger.

She wears glasses.

Aina is a brilliant student who get all A's.

She is a beautiful, and the best girl volleyball player.

She is a shy, sweet, and a bookworm.

She hates being called weak or even called a bookworm which is true and boys who try to touch her.

A great singer when she is by herself.

* * *

Me: I hope you will review! Thx to the people who review my A cold hearted Shaman! 


	2. Part 1

**_Silver Moon Light! Part 1_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets_

_Claimer: I own my person._

"What about your uniform! Are you telling that's natural too, Momiji Sohma-kun! Don't you have any manly pride! Right now you're traveling full-speed down the road to failure!" yells student body president Makoto Takei. Momiji sniffs.

"Shut up Makoto!" yells Kat with Aina behind her.

"A-Aina! When you g-get here?" Makoto asked quivering in fear.

"Oh poor Momiji Sohma-Kun! Are you okay?" Aina asked Momiji.

He wipes his tear away and nods yes.

"Makoto what did you do to poor Momiji Sohma!" Questioned Kat "Tell me or else!"

"Or else what! I-I didn't I mean I-I! I AM SO DEAD! Save me Aina!" Makoto cried going behind Aina.

Aina steps out of the way.  
Kat cracked her knuckles smirks, and says "This is going to be my lucky day"

She grabs Makoto by the collar and sends a punch towards Makoto's face.

He screams like a little girl.

Then Aina caught her fist.

"Not fight in school…You know that… Put Makoto down nice and calm…"She said.

"Yes ma'am… You are lucky little boy…."Kat hisses at Makoto.

"Oh Aina! Thank you! Will you be…"Makoto says grabbing her hands.

"Sorry Makoto! I can't and I have to look into books not boys… I'm just too young to have a boyfriend…"She said running off to class.  
"If I ever see anyone of you boys touch Aina-Chan. You are never going to see again!" Kat hisses at all of them.

"Wait for me Aina-Chan" Makoto said running to catch up.

"Why you-"Kat screams chasing Makoto before he catches up to Aina.

"Wow! Aina saved Momiji and Hatsuharu from Makoto and saved him from Kat!" Tohru said smiling.

"Who was that?" Asked Momiji.

"Oh Aina-Chan is our own School president. She is one of our best students, and wonderful volleyball player. This school year would never be the same without Aina-Chan." Tohru said to Momiji.

"She is a nerd" Kyo-kun said leaning on the wall.

"If you said that around Makoto, or Kat they will hurt you down. And If you Said that in Aina-Chan's Face you will never see again…… But no one has said anything to her like that… She is very kind and sporty" Said Yuki nodding.

_Lunch!_

"It so peaceful and beautiful in spring when you are under a blossom tree! There is nothing like spring!" Aina said writing a story while eat a peanut butter sandwich.

"Oh Aina-chan one thing that is better then spring is you!" Makoto said flushed red.

"Are you okay Makoto? You look like you are running a fever"Aina said touching his forehead.

"I don't have a fever Aina-Chan. But it is the Power of love" Makoto said .

something hard hits Makoto on top of the head.

"Stay away for Aina-chan she doesn't need to be near you!" yells a boy with orange hair, and black eyes, jumping down for the tree.

"Puss-kun! What are you doing here?" Asked Aina.

"Protecting youfrom these evil men!" He said in a fighting pose about to attack.

"Down Puss! Down boy!" yells Kat with a bottle of water and start squatting Puss-kun with it!

"AAAAHHHH I HATE WATER!" He yells running away.

"Is he your little brother?" Makoto asks.

Aina signs and says "yes him and 11 more kids"

"WHAT 12 brothers and sisters!" Makoto yells jumping up.


	3. The trick

_**Silver moon light part 2**_

_Skip 4 months_

_Last period_

"You don't have to be _Adults_ but be someone who can responsible for their own words" Said the female teacher, arms crossed, and sitting on the window seal.

'Oh come on! Say it!' Kat thinks all excited.

'YUP! COME ON!' Aina think sweating like heck.

"And so the sermon from your teacher is over! Enjoy your summer break to the fullest."

"YES!LET'S GO A HIGH JACK A CAR!" Kat yells kicking the desk over.

"This is my quest! THIS MY DREAM! TO GET AWAYBEFORTHE BOY FAN CLUB COMES!" Aina Screams Running out of the school door with Kat with the key to classroom.

Kat quickly locks the entire classrooms filled with the student and teacher still in them.

Also locked every exit.

And she and Aina just walk out as Kat locks the door behind both of them.

"Kat I Don't think this will work." Aina say fixing her glasses.

"Trust me my dear Aina-Chan. All of my plans to escape work" Kat said proudly.

"Okay what ever you say." Aina said.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THE DOOR WOULDN'T OPEN!" they hear the students scream.

"HA AH AH HA AH AH that's what they get even that Kyo and Princess Yuki for revenge! HA AH HA AH! BUTT HEADS CAN'T GET OUT NOW!" Kat yells as she picks locks a motorcycle bike lock.

"AINA-CHAN SAVE US!" They hear Makoto scream.

"Not THIS TIME MAKOTO! SHE IS SICK OF SAVING YOUR BUTT!" Kat Screams.

Aina get a sweat drop.  
"KAT-KUN! LET US THE HECK OUT OF HERE NOW! I WILL KICK YOU BUTT AND MAKE SHOR YOU CAN'T BREATHE." Kyo yell out of the window.

"AH STUP THE HELL UP! YOU UGLY ORANGE HEAD!" Kat screams sticking up the middle finger.

"YOU- WITCH!" HE YELL SHAKING HIS FIST. "WAIT UNTIL I GET OUT! I WILL HURT YOU DOWN!"

Black Hatsuharu pushes Kyo head back inside the classroom and jumps out of the window.

"Kat-Chan!" said Aina pulling Kat's shirt.  
"What is it?" she said looking at Aina.

"Um oh I think you should look of over there…" Aina says point over to the pissed off Hatsuharu.

"Oh crud! How did you exit the three story build with all classroom door lock and even the exits too!" Kat said.

"Next time glue the windows with super glue…" Hatsuharu said.

He beat the crud of Kat.

"Now for you…" He smirks looking at Aina.

"I have no bidding to do with this!" Aina said shaking like a leaf.

She began to back up but a tree was there

'Great now I am going to get it.' Thinks Aina.

She fell on her butt.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT AINA-CHAN DID THAT? YOU OX!" Yells three orange boys coming from the trees jumping in front of Hatsuharu.


	4. the cats

_**Silver Moon light! Part 3**_

One of the three orange heads was tall and with brown eyes.

"Kai!" Aina said in hopeful way.

"Yo sweet heart" said Kai in the normal cool way.

The second orange heads with about 4 inches shorter then Kai.

"Junichi" she said

"No one hurt or touches my Sugar Cookie!" Junichi yells at Hatsuharu

The last of the orange heads was Taller then Junichi but shorter then Kai.

"Koga! You all are saving me?" She said surprised.

"yes we are. Your father sent our clan to marry you." Koga said

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT" Kat SCREAMS.


	5. healing

Me: hello! Thank You meganeqreer24, Cerii-chan Kawaii, And HyperFoxChild for the reviews! Yes Makoto is a boy! So here we go!

_**Silver Moon Light! Part 4**_

The fight ended with Haru and the three boys getting their butts kick by the Fan club of Aina.

"How did you stupid boys get out!" Screamed Kat.

"Kyo kick down the down to every room! I am so Happy that my dear Aina-Chan is okay, and unharmed." Said Makoto grabbing Aina's hands.

"HEY! GET YOUR DIRTY HAND OF HER!" screams Koga, Junichi, and Kai.

Kai grabs Makoto by the Collar, and says in a very pissed "If you have a death wish touch her again! If promise you that you will never be able to walk or see again After I get Done you!"

"O-Okay please let me go!" Makoto cries.

"yeah let him go!" Kyo yells standing behind Kai.

"Or else what?" Kai said smirking.

"Or else this punk!" Kyo yells sending a punch.

Kai dodges it, and Kyo hit a tree.

"You are too slow!" he said letting going of Makoto.

Makoto run behind Aina.

Those two started to fight.

Junichi, and Koga were watching them.

Aina walks over to Haru, kneels down to him, and asked "are you okay? Haru?"

"Yeah Why?" Haru asked with a surprise look on his face.

"Because You have a bruise on you arm, and a few cuts." She said touching his arm.

"I can heal them for you if you want."

"you would that Aina after what I did to Kat?" Haru said, looking down.

"She heals easily and fast… Yes I would… I hate people get hurt for something that Kat did in the first place…." Aina said grabbing her book bag, and got out a First Aid kit.

"You carry that with you every where?" Asked Kat looking over Aina's shoulder to see what Aina was doing to Haru.

"Why are you healing him and not me!" Kat asked pointing the black and blue knee of hers.

"Koga can you be a sweet heart and heal Kat's knee for me while I heal Haru?"

"yes My sugar cookie." Koga said blushing and start to heal Kat.

"HEY! What Can I do For my sugar heart?" asked Junichi giving her the big cat eyes look.

"You can make Kai and Kyo-kun stop fighting." Asked Aina while wrapping Haru bruise up in bandages.

"WHY SAY KUN?" HE YELLS!

"because he is a friend"

he start to curse under his breathe.

"Kai! Aina said to stop fighting!" yells Junichi.

"yes My love bird!" Kai said punching Kyo for the last time and ran over Aina,  
"HEY! NO FAIR! HE IS THE ONE WHO ALL MOST ATTACK YOU!" KAI SCREAMED.

"Too Bad boy!" said Kat punching Kai.


	6. The Snake falls in love

**_Silver Moon Light! Part 5_**

_**The snake falls in love!**_

_**Aina's Pov**_

'_It's a beautiful summer day, the sky is blue, the birds chirping, the sun shining. I love it.'_

I was in a maid's outfit, short skirt.

"Aina!" yells Puss.

"Puss-kun? What's wrong?" I asked while putting some sheets to dry.

"We have a few guests!" Puss yells running behind me.

As Tohru, Kyo ,Yuki, Hatsuharu, and two men I didn't know.

"Hello Aina! Who is that behind you?" Tohru asked.

"This is Puss-kun! He is quiet shy when new people come. It's that right little brother!" I said picking Puss up and putting him on my shoulder because he was tugging at my skirt wanting me to pick him up.

"Wow! I never knew that you had a little brother!" She said.

"One you never asked me. Two who are other men?" I asked.

"I am Ayame! I am Yuki's order brother. You look so beautif-"

_**Normal Pov!**_

"You must be the Author of Summer colored sigh! I love your books!" Aina said with a happy and so excited look on her face.

"Yes. I so happy to see that some that reads and enjoys my books." Shigure said with a smile.

"You buy and read those books?" asks Kyo.

"Yes I do! Why?" She asks Kyo.

Then she fells a tug on her skirt.

Aina turns, see Ayame, and smiles.

'That smile is beautiful. She must be a fairy because she is beautiful like angle.' Ayame thinks.

"Yes? Ayame-san?" She asked.

"It's nothing.." said Ayame.

"Yuki-kun… I did not know you had an older brother." She said.

"they aren't close together." Tohru said in Aina's ear.

"You are a rat aren't. You with the grey eyes, aren't you! You with the ornage hair are a cat! Ayame is a snake, and the Author is a Dog." Yells Puss.

"WHAT A RAT!" yells Kai, Koga, and Junichi, coming out of the house.

"Get out or die." Kai said with those scary eyes.

"Stay away from Aina-chan! Snake, and Dog!" Said Koga giving a dirty glare to Ayame, and Shigure.

"And you may be Cat but stay away from her!" Junichi yells.

"Out!" yells Puss,Kai, Koga, and Junichi.

_Slam_


	7. The rats

_**Sliver Moon light! Part 6**_

_**The rats!**_

"Why are you guys so mean when they are around?" asked Aina.

"One because there was 5 men. Two because there was a no good rat, snake, and dog." Said Kai, while he eats dinner.

_**After dinner.**_

"Bye sweet thing!" yells Kai while he waves.

"Bye Kai-kun!"

"Bye Sugar Cookie!" yells Koga.

"Bye Koga-kun!"

"Bye Beautiful!" yells Junichi.

"Bye Junichi! Have fun!"

"OKAY!" yells Kai, Koga, and Junichi, while they run to the mountain.

"It's only me and you Puss-kun!" Aina says to Puss.

"Yes! Can you give me a piggyback rides?" he asked.

"Of course! Any thing for my little brother!" Aina said while she kneeled down.

"Yeah!" Kyo yells as jumps on her back.

"Hold On!" Aina said running around with Kyo laughing.  
"Hello Sensei!" said Tohru appearing in front of the gate.

"I so sorry Tohru-Chan, for what happened earlier!" said Aina.  
"It is okay!" said Tohru, smile.

"I have something for you! Let me get it!" said Aina running into the house, with Puss-kun still on her house.

"where is it?"

"Oh you mean this? Big sis?" said a boy with looks like Yuki-Chan but with blue eyes, and shorter.

He had a tray with strawberry plants on it.

"Hikaru-Kun! Thank!" Aina said grabbing the tray.

"It's the best I can do for my loving sister of mine!" Hikaru said smiling.

"Oh You so great Hikaru!" Aina said.

Puss-kun jump off of her back and yells "What the hell are you doing here? RAT!"

'_Oh god… I am going to hear this every night now.'_

Aina runs out of her and holds out the tray of plants for Tohru to have.

"No way! Thanks! Sensei you are the best!" Tohru said taking the tray.

"I going to kill you damn RAT!" yells Puss-kun.

Aina hits herself with her palm.  
"Shut up. Cat…" Hikaru said calmly.

"or else what dumb RAT!" yells Puss.

"I am or else!"

"No way that's not……"said Aina going wide eyed.  
"whats happening inside?" Asked Tohru.

_Crash bash_

Puss-kun comes crushing though the wall.

"Oh god!" cries Aina.

"Tsk Tsk.. Should you be with the other stupid cats?" said a silver haired boy, with purple eyes, around 5'6 feet tall.

"Who is that Sensei?" asked a hyper Momiji who is jumping in joy.

"He……is Sasuke!" She said.

"Yo Serena-chan! I has been a long time since the last time I saw you." He said, smiling.

"yes It has. Sasuke you came with my little brother?" Aina asked.

Sasuke walked over to Aina, cupped her chin and said "Of course I did. I would leave him behind to see you… with those cats."

Aina just smirks.

Suddenly Puss-kun kicks Sasuke in the side.

"ouch you little!" Sasuke yells.

"Stop now! Or else I make you repair my house by hand!" Aina said.


End file.
